The Pharaoh's Angel
by YamiShadowcat22
Summary: The pharaoh and his angel have fleed to the present leaving everything and everyone behind when a dark angel show's up to destroy him and his angel sounds better than what's described here
1. Default Chapter

Me: Ok, I realize that I'm making more work by posting a brand new story and I haven't even finished my other 3 yet.  
  
Hikari shadowcat: But she had to get this out  
  
Me: So anyway this story is rated G for general and supernatural  
  
Hikari shadowcat: anyway we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will it's the property of Kazuki Takahashi we only borrow them for are lovely stories and that.  
  
Me: And just so everyone is clear I'll be late with updates as I explained in college trouble I'll be gone over spring break because i have to help my mom move. so this is the only chance I have to update and also see how many people love this newly writen story that I thought of over 2 days. P.S extra credit to those who can guess what Yugi is by the name Yami keeps using.  
  
"......"-talking  
  
'......'- thoughts  
  
/..../- Yugi to Yami  
  
//....//- Yami to Yugi  
  
**********  
  
The Pharaoh's Angel  
  
By: Yamishadowcat22  
  
"Yami, can we go for a walk" asks Yugi, to Yami as he looks at the pharaoh by the window. "I guess...but why?" asks Yami, to his tenshi. "Because, I want to watch the sunset with you over by the docks" replies Yugi. So with that said Yami gave in and grabed his and Yugi's jacket before heading out the door.  
  
The walk to the dock was extremely slow, so Yugi decides to make small talk with Yami. "Hey, Yami" calls the small teen, beside Yami. "Hmm" answers Yami, back. "I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow is spring break and I was wondering if you would like to go to egypt and vist the ruins of your palace" asks Yugi, as he continues walking with Yami.  
  
"That sounds like a plan chibi tenshi" replies Yami, as he turns to look at Yugi once they reach the docks, for he knew it was still dangerous to return to the real past just yet. Once by the docks Yugi and Yami go to there special spot and sit down to watch the sun set. Upond watching the sun set Yugi speaks up. "It's werid how things are now that it's just 10 of us around, sometimes it feels werid without Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Odion,and Ishizu around doesn't" complies Yugi.  
  
At Yugi's statement all Yami can do is nod in agreement for he to missed the tomb robber and tomb keeper but he would never admit it to them, but with out them around things were never the same for once they left to go back to England and Egypt.  
  
Soon shortly, the sun had set and Yugi and Yami were getting ready to head back to the gameshop. The walk back was tiresome and Yugi was beginning to lag behind abit, so Yami stops and picks up his tenshi before continuing back towards the gameshop. As the too continue on there wa towards the shop, neither noticed a shadowy figure watching them from above a building.  
  
"Soon Pharaoh, you and your angel will be mine and once I have you,I'll make you watch as I tourcher your angel" laughs the man, before flying off into the night sky.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Oh I wonder who the person is  
  
Hikari shadowcat: well before anyone can find out you'll have to R&R and tell us what you thought, so we know weather or not to continue with this story or not. 


	2. Friends return

Me: ok, were back with a second chapter  
  
Hikari shadowcat: we also like to say thankyou to the lovely review we got and hope we get for this story as we more furthur into this story   
  
Me: anyway we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will it's the property of Kazuki Takahashi we only borrow them for are lovely stories and that.  
  
"......"-talking  
  
'......'- thoughts  
  
/..../- Yugi to Yami  
  
//....//- Yami to Yugi  
  
**********  
  
The Pharaoh's Angel  
  
By: Yamishadowcat22  
  
Chapter 2: Friends return  
  
It was now a brand new day and Yugi was already up, so to pass the time he sat and watched his pharaoh sleep. For you see Yugi never needed much sleep since he wasn't your average person, no he was different from the rest of the people.  
  
So as Yugi, continued to watch the sleeping pharaoh, Yami was just getting up. So as he opens his eyes, his eyes come in contact with violet eyes. "Morning chibi tenshi" replies Yami. "Morning, my Pharaoh" greets Yugi. "Yugi, you know you don't have to be so formal, I already told you just call me Yami" replies Yami, who was pretending to sound angry by Yugi's comment.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just I always feel werid without the formal greeting" replies Yugi. "I know chibi tenshi, but remember it's just Yami" and with that said Yami pulls Yugi into a hug which Yugi takes, since he always loved his pharaoh's morning hugs. Once they brake from the hug Yugi looks up at Yami once again before speaking.  
  
"Yami, can we go visit Seto and them" asks Yugi. "Sure" replies Yami, to his tenshi for he could never say no to him, for he too wanted to see his reincarnated cousin and that. So with nothing furthur Yami get's up from the bed he was on and procedes in dressing in black leather pants, studed boats, black selveless shirt, neck belt, millennium puzzle and arm bands.  
  
As soon as Yami finished he turned to his little tenshi only to notice him dressed the same way except the puzzle and jewerly. "Ready" asks Yami, as he extends his hand to Yugi. "Yep" and with that they left to see their reincarnated friends. For you see when Yugi and Yami had arrived in the present they had met up with the reincarnated forms of there friends, at first Yugi was shy of them but once they saw them, they instantly became friends.  
  
**Flash back**  
  
'Hm where are we?' wonders Yugi, as he looks around his new location. "Looks like the Pharaoh's spell worked" whispers Yugi, as he looks for his pharaoh. Upond finding him, he gently get's up and walks over to the pharaoh and begins to shake him awake.  
  
"Hm" murmurs Yami, as he comes to. Once awake he looks up at Yugi only to notice his change in looks and cloths along with himself. "You ok chibi tenshi" asks the Pharaoh. "Yes, and you" asks Yugi, back. "I'm fine" asures Yami, but just before another word can be spoken Yugi hears foot steps coming there way.  
  
So as Yugi takes a look see he suddenly gasps in surprise at the people he see's which causes Yami to look also only to see what caused Yugi to gasp all of a sudden. For there standing infront of them were the reincarnated forms of Jou, Seto, Honda, Anzu, Shizuka, Mokuba, Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Isis, Rishid and Mai.  
  
Just then the reincarnated form of Shizuka walks over to them. "Hi, my name is Serenity do you want to play with us" asks Serenity, after see had spotted them on the ground. "I guess but how can you be so nice to too people that you don't even even know" asks Yami, to the girl. But just then the others finally walk up to them.  
  
"I don't know, but I feel as though I know you too" answers Serenity. "So what's your name" asks the reincarnated form of Yami's cousin. "My name is Yami and this is my.....little brother Yugi" replies Yami, to them once he thought of what to call Yugi. "Nice, my name is Seto and this is Mokuba, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mai, Ishizu, Marik, Malik, Odion, Ryou, and Bakura" replies Seto, to the too.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Ever since that day they all been good friends and told alot about each other but when it came down to Yugi and Yami they had to tell little white lies just to keep there secret on who they really were. But just then Yugi bumps into someone, so he begins to apoligize to the person only to hear laughter, so he looks up into a pair of dark brown eyes.  
  
"Bakura!" exclaims Yugi, to the person infront of him. "Who were you exspecting" ask's Bakura, who tried to sound hurt. "Oh Bakura leave him be" replies another voice. So Yugi turns to see only to notice Marik standing behind him. "Marik?" asked Yugi. "In the flesh" answers Marik, to the teen.  
  
"When did you guys return?" ask's Yugi. "This morning" answers a new voice, which causes Yugi to look behind Marik to see Ryou and Malik standing there. "RYOU! MALIK! HEY!" exclaims Yugi, as he runs over to them and hugs them. "Hey Yugi, what's new?" asks Malik, once he pulls from the hug to look at the teen infront of him.  
  
"Nothing much, except me and pha...um Yami are gonna go and see Seto and them, want to come" asks Yugi, to them. "Yeah" answers Ryou, once making sure it was ok from his older brother Bakura first, as did Malik with his brother Marik. And so the too agree and so the six begin walking towards Kaiba's place all the while the shadowy figure watched from above them.  
  
"Soon tenshi, soon you and your Pharaoh will be mine" and with that the figure continued to follow them at a distance so not to be noticed yet. But soon the he would show himself but not yet for he wanted to catch them off guard.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Well, how was this chapter hope it was ok  
  
Hikari shadowcat: Anyway just so people know that this story is a day by day bases  
  
Me: What she means is I haven't written alot of chapters so it's kinda like I write a chapter then I'll type it then post it so this is how I'll do it for now until I finish the other 3 first.  
  
Hikari shadowcat: So until then, bye for now  
  
Ja ne 


	3. Bad feelings

Me: hey, welcome back to chapter 3 bad feelings  
  
Hikari shadowcat: yes, now here's were things begin to be put into play  
  
Me: what my hikari means is Yugi's gonna start feeling the present's of the dark angels  
  
Hikari shadowcat: well, as we always say we don't own YuGiOh and never will they belong to Kazuki Takahasi and Konami, we only borrow them, and also sorry for any poor grammer.  
  
"......"-talking  
  
'......'- thoughts  
  
/..../- Yugi to Yami  
  
//....//- Yami to Yugi  
  
**********  
  
The Pharaoh's Angel  
  
By: Yamishadowcat22  
  
Chapter 3: Bad Feelings  
  
On th walk towards Seto's continued, Yugi suddenly had a cold shiver go down his spine, before looking for the source. "Yugi, what's wrong?" asks malik, who noticed Yugi's behavior. "Nothing" lies Yugi, hoping Malik wouldn't notice and push on the matter.  
  
//Chibi tenshi what's the matter, I notice you tensed up// asks Yami, threw his special bond threw Yugi. / I felt a presents some where/ answers Yugi, back. //Are you sure// asks Yami, who knew that when it came to things like these Yugi was never wrong.  
  
/Yes, I think were being followed by the dark angel's/ comments Yugi. //Well, if your sure then well have to be on guard, no telling what they'll do// replies Yami, before closing the link between them. 'Hm...looks like the tenshi felt my presents good it'll make it just as fun to toy with him and the Pharoah' thought a dark angel.  
  
"Sister, why haven't you attacked them yet" asks another, who had just appeared. "Don't worry brother, I'll make a move soon, anyway's how was the capture back in Egypt? did you manage to catch everyone of there friends?" asks the girl.  
  
"Yes, and they are safetly locked away until we have all the pieces of the puzzle, but I come barring a message from the dark one" replies the other "Oh? and what would that be" asks the girl. "Don't waste time in playing around" replies the boy. "I know but there's no harm in having some fun first" replies the other.  
  
"I suppose not" replies the boy, and with that they went back on following them. A few minutes later they make it to Seto's with a very edgy Yugi. "Yugi, are you sure your ok?" asks Marik, as he noticed Yugi constantly look behind them ever so often. "Yeah, I'm fine" asures Yugi. And so for the rest of the day everyone talked and chatted away.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: ok i know this was short but I couldn't think anymore  
  
Hikari shadowcat: tomorrow well hopefully update the other 2 stories if possible  
  
Me: so until we write again bye for now 


	4. News

Me: gomen nasai ( I'm very sorry )  
  
Hikari shadowcat: yes, sorry we haven't updated since last, but to make it up we will update tons today and tomorrow  
  
Me: anyways thankyou for the two lovely reviews from Latias and Dagger Maxwell for your reviews for at least we know some likes this story for I was afarid no one would've liked this story  
  
Hikari shadowcat: anyways thank you for your reviews and hope to see more soon anyways we don't own YuGiOh and never will they belong to Kazuki Takahasi and Konami, we only borrow them, and also sorry for any poor grammer.  
  
"......"-talking  
  
'......'- thoughts  
  
/..../- Yugi to Yami  
  
//....//- Yami to Yugi  
  
**********  
  
The Pharaoh's Angel  
  
By: Yamishadowcat22  
  
Chapter 4: News  
  
It was now five in the afternoon and Yugi and Yami were currnetly walking back to the gameshop, both completely unaware of the news they were about to recieve. In the mean time up in Yugi's room there was a soft glow and once the glow faded there stood four figures a female mage, a elf warrior, a male mage, and a fluff ball.  
  
Just as they appeared, they hear the sound of a door opening and what also sounded like two people walking in and shutting the door, before walking upstairs. Upond walking upstairs and into Yugi's roon, Yugi and Yami hault in there tracks at what befell there eyes for there standing infront of them were Dark Magician girl, Celtic Guardian, Dark Magician, and Kurbio.  
  
"Dark Magician girl, Celtic Guardian, Dark Magician, Kurbio what are you doing here, I thought you were still in Egypt helping Seto and them like asked" replies Yami. "Our Pharaoh, we have urgent news, Priest Seto and that were captured by the Dark Angel's" replies Dark Magician, as he and the other kneeled infront of there Pharaoh and master.  
  
"It's all because of me" whispers Yugi, after he heards what the mage told Yami. "Oh, Hikari it's not your fault they were caught" replies Yami, as he turns to his little one. "It is" cries Yugi. So as Yugi cries Kurbio genlty floats over to him allowing Yugi to hug him, while he genlty cried. "Hikari, I promise well get them back I swear it" replies Yami, as he walks up to Yugi, who was crying on Kurbio.  
  
And so that was how they were for a while as Yugi cried to himself while hugging Kurbio within his arms while Yami gently pulled him into his arms hugging and trying to comfort his small tenshi.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: well how was it  
  
Hikari shadowcat: also don't forget to R/R and tell us what you thought, bye for now  
  
ja ne 


	5. Danger

Me: hey everyone here's another new chapter for you   
  
Hikari shadowcat: again thank you to those who have reviewed  
  
Me: anyways we don't own YuGiOh and never will they belong to Kazuki Takahasi and Konami, we only borrow them, and also sorry for any poor grammer.  
  
"......"-talking  
  
'......'- thoughts  
  
/..../- Yugi to Yami  
  
//....//- Yami to Yugi  
  
**********  
  
The Pharaoh's Angel  
  
By: Yamishadowcat22  
  
Chapter5: Danger  
  
It was well into the evening and Yugi had fell asleep within Yami's arms as he held Kuribo who to fell asleep. So with nothing to do, Yami picks him up and carries him to bed where he lays the two down soundly without waking them.  
  
"If you like you guys can stay, it would really help Yugi alot if you did" replies Yami, with a yawn. "As you wish my Pharaoh, now rest beside Yugi" replies Dark Magician as Yami nods his head and climbs into bed with Yugi and Kurbio.  
  
So for the rest of the night the three of them watched over the three who were asleep on the bed. In the mean time two figures were across the street on a roof top of another building watching them.  
  
"Tomorrow we strike" replies the male. "right" replies the girl, as the two disappear from sight. The next morning was a beautiful day so everyone decided to go to the park for a pinic and of chource Yami had the duel monsters there too as well.  
  
Upond arriving at the park Malik and Ryou find a peacful spot by a small stream so they decide to set up the pinic there and enjoy lunch. "Hey Yug, you feeling ok you've barely ate anything" asks Joey, as he noticed Yugi hardly ate anything which caused the others to notice too. But before Yugi has a chance to reply there suddenly surrounded by a group of dark angel's.  
  
"Joey, what are they" asks a frighten Serentiy. "Were known as the Dark Angels or the Dark ones" answers the female angel. "What do you want from us" asks Tristan. "We want nothing from you except the Pharaoh and his Tenshi" comments the male angel. "Arainaina and he brother Arnaikintai" whispers Yami. "Correct Pharaoh, long time no see" reply's Arnainkintai.  
  
"What are you talking about, Yami's no Pharaoh" answers Bakura. "Oh but your wrong, so why don't you reveal yourselves before we hurt your friends twice" replies Arainaina. So with that said Yami had no choice but to return to his Pharaoh self. "Good, now you angel" replies Arainaina, to Yugi. But as Yugi hesitates they become enraged and head staight for him.   
  
"Yugi" yells everyone. But just then theres a quick slash of a silver blade. "Who dares interven" shouts Arnainkintai. "Us" reply the duel monsters, which surprise everyone. "No one touches are masters angel or our master for that matter" growls Dark Magician, as they walk infront of Yugi and Yami.  
  
"So, no guts to face us Angel? you gotta hide behind your Pharaoh?" asks Arnaikintai, which makes Yugi cringe. "If you won't show your self then I know what will....your pales Malik and Ryou or maybe your precious Pharaoh" answers Arainaina, with a smile as she decides to attack all three, trying to lure Yugi's true form out from hiding.  
  
"NO!!" shouts Yugi, as a bright light flashes before all as it stops the attack on Malik, Ryou and Yami before engulfing him in the light. "Don't do it Yugi" yells Yami, to his angel. But it was to late for once the light died down everyone saw Yugi in pure white angel wings, a grab, sandles, and a little bage hanging from his waist. 'Prefect' smirks Arnaikintai.  
  
"Leave my friends alone, if you want me then come and get me" replies Yugi, as he takes flight lureing all of the dark angels to him including Arnaikintai and his sister Arainaina. "Yugi, please don't" shouts Yami, to his tenshi. /I have to Yami, while everyone is chasing me take this time to get everyone to saftely, and always know that I believe in you/and with that the link was closed.  
  
//Yugi, Yugi, YUGI// shouts Yami, but know's it's to late for Yugi had already closed the link after he talked with Yami. So, doing as his tenshi asked Yami turns to the others. "We should go before Arainaina and that come back" complies Yami, to the others. "Why should we trust you" asks Bakura, to Yami. "Because, it's either me or those and right now I'm all you got, Yugi's lureing them away from us, so I can help you escape" replies Yami.  
  
"Fine, but later if Yugi survives your giving us answers" replies Marik, which Yami nods his head before taking then back to Seto's place. In the mean time Yugi was having a hard time trying to lose the angel's. 'Man what to do there gaining so fast....wait I no' and with that in thought Yugi grabs a magic card from his bag. "Silver bow and arrow" shouts Yugi, before turning around and fireing the arrows at them hitting each and everyone of them and destroying them.  
  
Once there destroyed Yugi puts the card back only to be hit with a whip from behind, causing him to turn around to see Arainaina and her brother who were the strongest of all the other dark angels. "Nice trick runt, care to try on us" asks Arnaikintai, to Yugi as he and his sister held out there swords. But as they stood infront of him Yugi began to wonder what to do when another magic card activated allowing Yugi to use the legendary sword magic card.  
  
"Oh look it seems the runt can fight without his Pharaoh around" sneers Arnainkintai, to his sister. "Can it, are fighting or what" growls Yugi. "I agree with you brother and it also seems like he has some spunk in him to" replies Arainaina. So deciding to get it over and done with they charge him head on.  
  
Once they get close enough, Arnaikintai swings his sword first trying to lure Yugi's attention from his sister as she snuck up behind him and slashed her sword across his back, causing it to bleed. As Arainaina brings her sword away she brings it up to her mouth and lick s the bit of blood that was on it before replying.  
  
"Mmmm... pure angels have such sweet blood, it's enough to make you crave more" replies Arainaina, as she spoke those words within Yugi's ear sending shivers down his back. "Sis, stop teasing him and lets finish the job that we were sent here to do" replies Arnaikintai. A few hours later all three were bruised and battered and breathing really hard.  
  
Yugi, who was holding his own fight was beginning to weaken, so as this was happening Arainaina and Arnaikintai took it as a good sign and decided to charge him one last time only to close there eyes as Yugi's body begins to glow. As soon as the glow stopped they turn to see him gone from view.  
  
"We lost him" yells Arainaina. "Relax, he's as good as died with those cuts besides even if he makes it we'll just attack him and the Pharaoh again so it really doesn't matter" replies Arnaikintai. "How can you be so clam" asks Arainaina. "Because, it's not the last time well see them" and with that they left.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: hope to you liked  
  
Hikari shadowcat: well sorry were so late with updates bye for now 


	6. Explanations

Me: hey everyone here's another new chapter for you   
  
Hikari shadowcat: again thank you to those who have reviewed  
  
Me: anyways we don't own YuGiOh and never will they belong to Kazuki Takahasi and Konami, we only borrow them, and also sorry for any poor grammer.  
  
"......"-talking  
  
'......'- thoughts  
  
/..../- Yugi to Yami  
  
//....//- Yami to Yugi  
  
**********  
  
The Pharaoh's Angel  
  
By: Yamishadowcat22  
  
Chapter6: Explanations  
  
Hours past since Yami got Seto and them to safety and were right now waiting for Yugi. 'Yugi, please come back' thought Yami,as everyone sat around Seto's living room."Where's Yug"asks Joey, to Yami who was looking out the window.  
  
Just then Seto's front door swings open which startles everyone causing everyone to look only to see a bruised and battered Yugi leaning on the door frame."YUGI" shouts Tea,as she see's the sight of Yugi. While everyone else looks at Yugi in shock Yami runs over to hi s Hikari and grabs him as he falls forward.  
  
"Aibou,are you ok?please answer me"calls Yami, to his falling aibou. "Yami..."whispers Yugi, before blacking out. Yami who knew Yugi blacked out gently picks him up and walks him into the living room where he sits them on the floor while Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl bring the bandages and that for Yami to clean and wrap his wounds.  
  
"Oh Yugi you didn't have to do this"replies Yami, as he continues to clean his cuts./Yes, I did... if I didn't I could have lost you/ replies Yugi, by link. "But I almost lost you" answers Yami, back. "But.... you didn't....I... told you.... I'll always be..... here" whispers Yugi. Pretty soon Yami had cleaned and wraped all of Yugi's cuts befroe turning to look at their friends.  
  
"I guess we owe you some answers don't we?" asks Yami, but when no one said a word he continued. "Well as you know I am indeed Pharaoh, king of all Egypt and this is Yugi my angel given to me by Ra himself" replies Yami. "Hold up,what are you saying" asks Joey, confused. "You'll understand better if I show you" and with that Yami's Millennium Puzzle began to glow before engulfing everyone in a bright light.  
  
**Flash back**  
  
Today was it today Prince Yami was turning 16yrs old and right now he was the happiest teen in the world. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. "Come in" calls Yami. "Happy birthday son" replies the Pharaoh, as he and his wife walk into there son's room.  
  
"Thankyou mother, father" replies Yami, as he stands from his bed and walks over to his parents embrasing each in a hug. "Yami, as you know you are offical 16 the right full age for taking over as Pharaoh, so as our gift to you is the crown to the throne" replies Yami's mother as she places the crown on her sons head.  
  
"Make us proud son" replies the old Pharaoh. "I will father" and with that they all left the room. Once leaving the room Yami's mother and father lead Yami to a dark room. But just after they enter and before Yami can get a single word out Seto and them jump out while yelling surprise to him.  
  
"WOW, thankyou guys" replies Yami. "Your welcome our Prince or should it be Pharaoh now?" asks Seto, to his cousin. "It's Prince still for even though I maybe crowned Pharaoh I'm not Pharaoh till father dies" answers Yami, to his cousin.  
  
But just the Yami turns to look around the room only to notice it was just them and no one else which caused Yami's face to fall. "What wrong dear?" asks the queen to her son. "I was hoping that there be other children to play with for I sure like a friend" answers Yami, to his mom. "You never know you wish might come true" replies the old Pharaoh. "Really" asks a hopeful Yami.  
  
"Yes, but you must not let any harm be fall him for he isn't your average human he's a child of Ra so you must cheerish him so don't let anything or anyone that you don't know near him understand" replies the queen.  
  
"Yes, now where is this gift mother" asks a hyper Yami. "He's over there" whispers the quen, as she points to the balcany where a small angel sat. "What's his name" asks Yami. "Why don't you ask him" replies Seto, as he gentyl shoves his cousin towards his new gift.  
  
And so Yami walks over to his gift from Ra. Upond arriving Yami walks up near the angel. "Hi, my name's Yami what's yours" asks Yami. "I know who you are my Prince, I know all about you but to answer your question my name is Yugi and I was sent to be your friend and protector" answers Yugi, as he turns to look at Yami with large violet eyes.  
  
"Please just Yami will do" answers Yami. "But it's not proper for one to call royality by there names" exclaims Yugi, as he gets off the ledge. "True and such action would call for a punishment but since I told you to it's not" answers Yami. So once the two stop talking they walk back towards the others where Yami introduced Yugi to Seto, Mokuba, Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, Shizuka, Isis, Rishid, Malik, Marik, Bakura, Mai and Ryou.  
  
"Nice to meet you all" replies Yugi. "Yami why don't you show Yugi your room" replies his mom. "Alright, come one Yugi this way" and with that Yami grabs his hand and runs out of the room with Yugi. As the two continue to run towards Yami's room Yugi decides to help alittle so he reveals his wings and picks up Yami before flying the rest of the way towards his room.(A/N: Ok, it's now 2 yrs after Yami recieves Yugi).  
  
"My Pharaoh, you have a meeting with the counslors today" replies Priest Seto, to his dear cousin. "Thankyou Seto" replies a not so cheery voice from Yami. It was only two days after his parents died, for they had died after his 18th birthday and so he was now Pharaoh of all Egypt. "Yami do not worry they are with father, I'm sure he's taking care of them" replies Yugi as he walks infront of him.  
  
"Yami..." calls Yugi, which has Yami look up at him. "Cry" is Yugi's reply. "What?" asks Yami in a near whisper. "I can feel your pain and I know you wish to cry for you haven't cried since they died" replies Yugi as he sits in Yami's lap and pulling him into a hug.  
  
At that simple hug had Yami break down in tears so Yami barries his face within Yugi's shirt and just let himself cry. So as the young Pharaoh cries Yugi gently picks him up before flying him back to his room, once back he rubs tiny circles on his back trying to comfort his Pharaoh.(A/N: Ok, another new scene is about to come into play and this time it's 5 months from now).  
  
"Yugi you feeling any better?" asks Yami, to his friend his Hikari, as he wipes his forehead with a damp cloth. For during the 5 months Yugi had come down with a fever and was very sick. "Yami... you don't need to take care of me" replies Yugi, as he lays on Yami's bed. "Don't be silly besides I want to help you for all those times you've helped me" replies Yami.  
  
"Thanks" whispers Yugi, as he closes his eyes before falling into a peacful slumber. As Yugi slept Yami stood watch while he slept until Seto and them came in. "How is he" asks Seto. "A bit better but I hope this sickness leaves him soon" answers Yami, to his cousin.  
  
"Yami, I made this special medician I hope it'll help some" replies Ishizu, before handing him the medician. "Thanks" replies Yami, as he takes the medician from her.(A/N: Ok, this is the last scene change now it goes into the reason they left).  
  
It was now a whole month since Yugi was sick and was feeling better then ever thanks to Ishizu's medician. "YAMI" shouts Jounouchi, as he and everyone run into the main hall were Yami and Yugi were. "Jounouchi what's wrong" asks Yami, to his friend. But before anyone could speak there's a huge explostion which cause everyone to turn around to see six figures standing infront of them.  
  
"Who are you?" asks Yami. "We are the six strongest angel's of the dark one and we were sent for that angel" replies a girl. "You'll never touch him" shouts Yami, as he moves to stand infront of Yugi. But as Yami spoke those words to them they didn't bother to reply back with a response except draw there weapons.  
  
"My Pharaoh run and leave this place" shouts Rishid, to his Pharaoh. "But" replies Yami. "GO" they all shout to him. So with no other choice Yami grabs Yugi by the hand and runs out of the room while everyone else stayed to fight the angel's of darkness, once there out of the room Yugi asks Yami a question.  
  
"Yami, were are we going?" asks Yugi. "To the ritual room I'm gonna send us to the present" answers Yami. "But what about the others" asks Yugi. "Well come back when I know it's safe" replies Yami. So with nothing else to say they make it to the room and over to a huge ritual book before looking for the spell he wanted, before beginning the chant.  
  
Just then there's a huge light which engulf's him and Yami before begining transported to the present. "Arnainkintai, I no longer feel the presents of the Pharaoh or the angel" replies a girl. "WHAT" shouts Arnainkintai. "Yes" answers the girl.  
  
"Err... retrest" shouts Arnainkintai, as they all pull back. "Seto" calls Mokuba. "There correct for I to no longer feel them with in the palace which means the Pharaoh transported them some where safe" replies Seto. And with that the scenes stop.  
  
Once the scene stops Yami faulters abit and Dark Magician grabs him before he could fall. "and there you go" replies Yami. "So everything we just saw really happened" asks Mokuba. "Yes Mokuba it did, and because we failed to go back they captured my cousin Seto and them" replies Yami. "Well if they have are past selves then well help you get them back" replies Joey.   
  
"Joey, do you know what your saying" asks Tea. But Joey doesn't reply back to her. "Yeah count us in" exclaims Malik, as he Ryou, Bakura, and Marik nod there heads. "You do know what will happen if your caught right" asks Dark Magician girl, to them. "We know but were friends and friends help each other" reply seto. And so with a grateful nod from Yami everyone planned on what to do.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Please tell me what think 


	7. Escape

Me:hello, sorry I haven't updated this one either for over 2 weeks  
  
Hikari shadowcat: again thank you to those who have reviewed  
  
Me: anyways we don't own YuGiOh and never will they belong to Kazuki Takahasi and Konami, we only borrow them, and also sorry for any poor grammer.  
  
"......"-talking  
  
'......'- thoughts  
  
/..../- Yugi to Yami  
  
....- Yami to Yugi

======================  
The Pharaoh's Angel  
By: Yamishadowcat22  
Chapter7: Escape  
  
"Uh...were are we" mummbles Seto, as he begins to come to. "It appears were inside some type of dungeon" answers Bakura. "Well, reguardless of where we are, we need to worn Yami" replies Malik. "Don't worry" replies Marik, as he and Bakura begin to pick lock the door to the dungeon.  
  
After a while the picklocking didn't help when all of a sudden Mokuba speaks up, "Hey let's all join hands and just use the same spell Yami used" answers Mokuba. "It's worth a try" replies Shizuka. And so everyone joined hands while Seto chanted the spell Yami used.  
  
Pretty soon there's a bright light and then they were gone just as the dungeon door opens to reveal them gone. 'Perfect, I figured they leave, so now all we have to do is follow them and well find that angel' thought Arainaina, as she walks away with a grin.  
  
Mean while back with Seto and them, everyone was busy talking and planning on how to save there past selves when Yugi felt a famialar feeling which had him up and out the door. "Yugi" was all Yami could say as he watched Yugi leave the house. "Um...where's Yugi going?" asks Ryou. "Hold on" was all Yami says as he tries to reach Yugi with his mind link.  
  
Yugi where are you going?questions Yami. /I felt something famaliar, don't worry I'll be back/ replies Yugi as he nears the spot he felt the source of magic from. Once there he lands on the ground only to be glomped by Malik and Ryou. "Yugi" they both exclaim. "Malik, Ryou how did you guys escape, I thought you were all taken away" asks Yugi, once they broke from the hug.  
  
"We were but we escaped" answers Ryou. "Yugi, where's Yami, we must speak with him" replies Seto. "Why" asks Yugi. "Because it's something that has to do with you and us" answers Seto. "Ok, follow me" and with that Yugi showed them to the present day Seto's place. Upond arriving Anzu speaks up. "Yugi, who owns this strange place."  
  
"It's known as a house Anzu and this home is owned by this times Seto's" replies Yugi. "You mean Seto owns this so called house" asks Mokuba. "Yep" replies Yugi, as he reaches for the door handle and opens the door and begins to lead everyone inside. "Stay here" whispers Yugi, as he walks back into the room only to be glomped a second time only this time by Yami.  
  
"Don't ever do that to me Yugi" replies Yami, as Yugi pulls from his hug. "Who would've thought the Pharaoh would be so protective over a little act" replies a voice from behind Yugi which caused everyone to turn to notice Priest Seto and them. "Jounouchi, Anzu, how did you all get here, I thought you were all caught" replies Yami, to them.  
  
"We escaped but we also bring some bad news with us also" replies Isis to her Pharaoh. "What kind of bad news" asks the reincarnated form of Ryou, which caused eeryone to look over at there reincarnated forms before replying. "The demons have taken over the entire palace and pretty much taken over everything while on there mission for you and Yugi" answers Priest Seto.  
  
"Then we gotta go back" replies Yugi, which causes everyone to look to him. "Yugi, I can't let you..." but Yami's cut off by Yugi. "No, Yami this is our fight and I won't stand back and watch your kingdom fall because of me ever since I was given to you on your 16th birthday by father I've seen to be more trouble than worth it and if there here because of me then I rather go down fighting" replies Yugi with tears.  
  
"Oh, Yugi your never trouble for me, for I consider you the greatest treasure ever given to me and I never want to lose you." replies Yami. "You won't lose me Yami, so how about we go and save your kingdom" replies Yugi, as Yami nods his head. "Count us in" replies Tristan, which causes everyone to look at them.  
  
"It's to dangerous, you could be hurt or worst....." replies Bakura leaving the statement unfinished. "We don't care for the amount of time we've spent with Yami and Yugi we know that were friends and we'll help in anyway we can" replies Joey.  
  
"Looks like you don't change much do you Jounouchi, always ready to do anything for a friend" replies Priest Seto. "Neither do you Seto" replies Jounouchi, to Seto. "Well if your all ready then let's go" replies Dark Magician as he opens the portal leading back to egypt.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Hope you all like  
  
Hikari shadowcat: we hope you liked because we really tried.


	8. Back home

Me: ok here's chapter 8  
  
Hikari shadowcat: we should have the next couple out by the weekend  
  
Me: anyways we don't own YuGiOh and never will they belong to Kazuki Takahasi and Konami, we only borrow them, and also sorry for any poor grammer.  
  
"......"-talking  
  
'......'- thoughts  
  
/..../- Yugi to Yami  
  
....- Yami to Yugi

======================  
The Pharaoh's Angel  
By: Yamishadowcat22  
Chapter 8: Back home  
  
As the portal opened everyone walked out and stepped into sand. "Wow, so this is anicent egypt hun?" asks Tea. "Yep" replies Yugi. "So...were to" asks Ishizu. "We head for the palace" answers Isis. And so everyone begins to head for the palace.  
  
A couple minutes later they arrive at the palace only to be caught by Araiaina. "Welcome back Pharaoh" replies Arainaina. "Leave the palace and my people alone" shouts Yami. "Tsk,tsk, tsk watch what you say Pharaoh or someone could get hurt" replies Arainaina, as she snaps her fingers.  
  
Within seconds they were surrounded. "Now why don't you follow me" replies Arainaina, before turning her back to them. But just as she turns her back Yami begins to chant a spell silently before there's a flash and they were gone.  
  
"What happened? where are they" yells Arainaina, as she notices the flash. "There gone" replies another demon. "Well find them the dark one needs them" orders Arainaina, before stomping off. Mean while, underneath the palace sat Yami and them.  
  
"Where are we?" asks Mai. "Where in a secret room that only Yami knew of" answers Priest Seto. "Oh" replies Mai. "Well, we should rest so good night" and with that everyone found a place to sleep for the night and soon everyone was asleep.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: don't forget to tell me what you thought  
  
Hikari shadowcat: and like we said well update again bye the weekend since it's memorial day and that


	9. Food patrol

Me: ok here's chapter 9  
  
Hikari shadowcat: sorry we haven't updated in a while  
  
Me: anyways we don't own YuGiOh and never will they belong to Kazuki Takahasi and Konami, we only borrow them, and also sorry for any poor grammar.  
  
"......"-talking  
'......'- thoughts  
....- Yugi to Yami  
....- Yami to Yugi  
  
========================  
  
The Pharaoh's Angel  
By: Yamishadowcat22  
Chapter 9: Food patrol  
  
It was a beautiful morning and everyone was still sleeping except for Yugi, for he had snuck out early that morning to gather food for everyone. 'Hm...what to grab' wonders Yugi, as he makes his way towards the kitchen only to stop and hide when 2 demons walked by.  
  
"Hey, did you hear the dark ones pretty mad at her strongest members." replies one demon. "Really? wow Arnaikintai and that had to really mess things up" quotes the other as they walk by and around the corner.  
  
Once gone from view Yugi comes out from hiding and continues to make his way towards the kitchen. Upon arriving at the kitchen Yugi proceeded in grabbing fruit, bred and anything thing else he could carry in his arms before leaving and heading back towards the others.  
  
As soon as he has enough food Yugi hurries back to Yami and them. In the mean time Yami had awoken to find Yugi gone. "Yugi" calls Yami, as he looks around to see if he could spot his little angel.  
  
As Yami begins to worry about Yugi, the others finally awake. "Good morning" greets Tea, as she sits up and stretches. "Good morning" replies Ryou, as he to sits up and stretches. Just then Joey speaks up, "Um..where's Yug" wonders the blonde as he noticed Yugi gone from Yami's side.  
  
"What" exclaim the others, as they to notice him gone. "Where he go?" asks Maii. But just then before any one could answer the door to their hideout opened only to reveal Yugi, as he walks in with his arms full of food.  
  
"YUGI, where have you've been" asks Yami, as he rushes over to Yugi. "I went to gather food" replies Yugi, as he puts down the food. "But you know your not to leave like that, especially when you know of the danger behind there" replies Yami, abit to harsh as he spoke to Yugi.  
  
At Yami's harsh words, ended up bringing tears to Yugi's eyes which Yami hadn't notice yet as he spoke again, "You could have been hurt or less caught by them while we were sleeping" at that Yugi ran from the room in tears, upset by the thought that he made his Yami angry.  
  
Once Yugi left the room Bakurah spoke up, "Nice one Yami, couldn't have you've been a little more gentle when you spoke to him." "What do you mean?" asks Yami, as he turns to look at him.  
  
"What he means is Yugi's never seen you so angry before for he always seen your gentler side not some mad over protective person" explains Seto, to his dear cousin. As Seto words sunk in it finally hit him on what he said to Yugi and decided to find him, so with nothing further he ran from the room.  
  
After he left the Yami runs to the only place he knew Yugi would go when upset and that was his chamber. For Yugi would always find comfort within Yami's bedroom. Upon arriving at his bedroom he opens the door and sure enough finds Yugi crying on his bed.  
  
So slowly Yami walks over to him before pulling him into a big hug. "I'm sorry Yugi, I never meant to hurt you I was just scared that I could have lost you forever I never meant to yell" answers Yami, as he hides his face in Yugi's hair.  
  
"It's ok Yami" replies Yugi, as he returns the embrace. As the two hug, neither notice the door open to reveal Seto and them. Just then it finally dawned on Ishizu, "Isn't it abit to quite?" asks Ishizu to the rest.  
  
"Now that you mention it, it is abit quite" replies Ryo. All of a sudden everyone decides to look around so they all leave the room and walk down the hallway. A few seconds later after wondering no one sees any demons so Mariik thought it was safe only to have a surprise attack on them when there ambushed by 100 or so demons.  
  
"Surprise" greets Arainaina. "You again" exclaims Tea. "Yes, and I have a new gift that I would like to share with you Yugi" replies Arainaina, before shooting a collar type chain around his neck.  
  
"YUGI" exclaims everyone, as Yugi tries to remove the thing from his neck along with Yami. "Its no use you'll never get it off, it's a magical item forged by my master" explains Arainaina, with a smile as Yugi is shocked by the collar for trying to remove it. "Now if you'll all be so kind as to follow me" asks Arainaina as she yanks the chain towards her pulling Yugi to her and away from Yami and them. As she leads them to the dungeons.  
  
Once at the dungeons she shoves Yami and them in except Yugi. "Enjoy your new home you'll be staying till it's time" and with that she left all the while tugging Yugi with her.  
  
Please R&R 


	10. The others return home

Me: ok, here's chapter 10 everyone sorry about the wait  
  
Hikari shadowcat: well we hope you all like  
  
Me: anyways we don't own YuGiOh and never will they belong to Kazuki Takahasi and Konami, we only borrow them, and also sorry for any poor grammar.  
  
"......"-talking  
  
'......'- thoughts  
  
....- Yugi to Yami  
  
....- Yami to Yugi  
  
========================  
  
The Pharaoh's Angel  
  
By: Yamishadowcat22  
  
Chapter10: The others return home  
  
Once Yami and them were locked within the dungeons of Yami's palace, everyone else were wondering about Yugi and what Arainaina would do to him. "Yami, this is getting to dangerous they need to go" whispers Seto. "I know" whispers Yami, so they don't over hear them. So once decided what to do Yami clears his throat.  
  
"Tea, Joey, everyone I'm sorry to say this but.... you must go this is getting to dangerous now" explains Yami. "No way we promised to help you" replies Joey. "I know, but this is way out of control and we can't risk the safty of your lives" replies Seto. "But...." but before Joey could finish talking Yami cuts in. "I know you promised you help but if something was to happen to either you or your past selves why your both together like this could effect the course of history, so I'm asking you to please leave while you still have time, I can asure you Joey that we'll meet again" answers Yami.  
  
"I don't care I want to help" replies Joey. "Joey, we need to go back, this isn't our time and like Yami said if something happens to us it could change history since the past and present don't belong together and besides you heard him we'll meet again" replies Bakura.  
  
A few seconds later Joey finally agrees to return so Yami and Seto open the gate leading back to there time before closing it, once they were threw the gate. As soon as they were threw and the gate closed Arainaina walks in. "It's time" and with that she walks everyone to a room.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Ok i know it was short but this chapter was to just show that the others had to return back to there time.  
  
Hikari shadowcat: well hope this chapter was good anyways don't forget to R/R 


	11. Reserecting the Dark one

Me: hey everyone here's chapter 11  
  
Hikari shadowcat: hope people like this chapter  
  
Me: anyways please enjoy, not sure how many i have left to write for this story but i'm pretty much sure it ain't alot.  
  
Hikari shadowcat: well, we don't own YuGiOh and never will they belong to Kazuki Takahasi and Konami, we only borrow them, and also sorry for any poor grammar.  
  
"......"-talking  
  
'......'- thoughts  
  
....- Yugi to Yami  
  
....- Yami to Yugi  
  
========================  
  
The Pharaoh's Angel  
  
By: Yamishadowcat22  
  
Chapter11: Reserecting the Dark one  
  
Upond arriving at the room, Seto notices that they've been taken to a ceramony room. 'Why in Ra's name would she bring us here' wonders Seto, to himself, as he continues to follow everyone.  
  
Just then Yami shouts in surprise as he notice Yugi infront of them which caused him and the others to look only to see a unconious Yugi tied and hanging on a cross. "Yugi!" calls Yami, as he runs forward only to be thrown back by a invisiable force, throwing him backwards.  
  
"Yami" exclaims Seto, as he and the others rush towards there friend and pharaoh. "Ha, that'll teach you to run before thinking, we knew you go for him once you saw him there on that cross that's why we made a inbreakable barrier keeping you out" replies Arainaina.  
  
"What do you mean ' keeping us out?' and what the hell did you do to him" growls Yami, as he stands off the ground with the help of his cousin Seto. "What she means is that barrier is meant to keep you away before the ritual starts and two he's locked away his soul no longer lives within his body for in order for the ritural to work it needs a soulless body" explains Arnaikintai.  
  
"And what is this ritual" asks Bakura. "It's a ritual to revive our master" replies Arainaina. "I think I understand, but what does this have to do with us" asks Seto. "Simple, in order for the ritual to work it requires 13 sacrifies which brings you into play plus the purity of another which brings in Yugi's soul into play also" explains Arnaikintai.  
  
"What about the Pharaoh?" asks Isis, almost fearful. "Death" replies Arnainkintai. "Enough stalling brother it's time" and with that Arainaina snaped her fingers and Seto and them vanished only to reappear on the other side of the barrier as they were now placed on the alter just below Yugi.  
  
"No! Seto!" cries Yami, as he knew he was helpless to save them. 'Don't worry cousin were not afarid to die, since we know we've been reborn in the future were not afarid, plus I'm sure we'll see you soon anyways' replies Seto by mind, hoping his cousin would hear.  
  
"Seto....I'm sorry, sorry for everything" whispers Yami, as he watched the ceramony begin. "I call upond the Dark one, Master of all that is evil I offer thy who lay before you to call you fourth and inhabit the body known as YUGI" chants Arainaina.  
  
As the ritual began Yami could only watch as a huge dark mist began to appear before all before engulfing Seto and that before going right into Yugi's body. Once in Yugi begins to move before breaking free and looking over his new body. "The ritual is done welcome back master" greets Arnaikintai as he and his sister bow before there master.  
  
"You've done well" replies Yugi. "Thankyou" reply the two as they continue to bow there heads. As this was going on Seto and everyone elses bodies began to vanish since there souls no longer housed there vessels. Just then Yugi double's over in pain before a bright light appears.  
  
Once it died down everyone including Yami could see the souls of Yugi, Seto, and everyone else. But as soon as they were there they were gone only to combine with Yugi before joining Yami in his body making him strong.  
  
"You'll pay for what you've done" replies Yami. "So you say, care to show me then?" asks Yugi with a smirk as he shatters the barrier before throwing Yami a sword. "Gladly" and with that the two charged each other head on.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Ok i know it's a bad place to leave off but i had to cause i ran out of ideals  
  
Hikari shadowcat: anyways enjoy, bye for now. 


	12. Battle

Me: hey welcome back to chapter 12  
  
Hikari shadowcat: hope people like this chapter  
  
Me: also just so people know i only have 3 chapters left  
  
Hikari shadowcat: well, we don't own YuGiOh and never will they belong to Kazuki Takahasi and Konami, we only borrow them, and also sorry for any poor grammar.  
  
"......"-talking  
  
'......'- thoughts  
  
....- Yugi to Yami  
  
....- Yami to Yugi  
  
========================  
  
The Pharaoh's Angel  
  
By: Yamishadowcat22  
  
Chapter12: Battle  
  
As the two begin there battle Arainaina and her brother Arnainkintai were watching very closely. "Brother....do you think we made the right choice" asks Arainaina. "Of course why do you ask" replies Arnaikintai, as he looks toward his sister.  
  
"Because I feel as though we did something wrong and the only way to fix it is to undo the damage" answers Arainaina. "But we can't, for even if we could there's no way they could return all there bodies are gone" states Arnaikintai.  
  
So as Arainaina and her brother Arnaikintai talked Yami and the so called dark master continued to fight. "Return my Angel" replies Yami, as he and the dark ones swords clashed. "Never..." replies the dark one, only to pull a trick on him. ".....Yami, help me...." replies the innocent voice of his beloved tenshi. "Yugi" shouts Yami.  
  
As the dark one worked his magic, Arainaina knew it was a trick. "Yami, don't buy into it, it's a trap Yugi's no longer alive" shouts Arainaina. "You don't know that" shouts Yami, averting his gaze away from the dark one never noticing his smirk as he got ready to stab him.  
  
"WATCH OUT" and with that she ran towards him shooving him out of the way takening the hit for him. Once she was struck down Yami rushed over as did her brother. "Why" whispers Yami, to her. "Because....I-I....felt....like...I....needed to....make up....for... my....my...mistakes.....I....never.....wanted....to....hurt....you or....Yugi.... I-I'm....sorry" and with that she vanished.  
  
"ARAINAINA!" shouts Arnaikintai. "Ha, ha fools next time don' get in my way" comply's Yugi. "You'll pay for this" shouts Arnaikintai, as he charges the dark one, but never made it for the dark one struck him down just like he did Arainaina, but before he even hit the ground he to vanished.  
  
"Useless" replies Yugi. "You monster, your not my sweet tenshi are you" replies Yami. "Took you long enough" replies Yugi. "Now it's time for you to join him in the after life". "Not if I destroy you first" replies Yami. 'Yugi please forgive me' thought Yami, as he threw his sword piercing Yugi's heart and killing the one who destroyed his tenshi, friends and family.  
  
As soon as Yami destroyed the dark one inside Yugi's body, Yami picks up the sword once more before studying the sword as if thinking on what he should do next.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: How was it good? bad? please tell me  
  
Hikari shadowcat: until we write again. 


	13. Decisions

Me: ok here's chapter 13  
  
Hikari shadowcat: also remember we only have 2 more to write  
  
Me: well, we don't own YuGiOh and never will they belong to Kazuki Takahasi and Konami, we only borrow them, and also sorry for any poor grammar.  
  
"......"-talking  
  
'......'- thoughts  
  
....- Yugi to Yami  
  
....- Yami to Yugi  
  
========================  
  
The Pharaoh's Angel  
  
By: Yamishadowcat22  
  
Chapter13: Decisions  
  
As Yami continued to ponder over what he should do, there's a soft glow behind him before it stopped revealing Yugi's spirit and that. "Yami" calls Yugi, which has him turn around only to gasp. "Y-Yugi" asks Yami, in dibelief as clear crystalin tears fall from his eyes.  
  
"Yes" answers Yugi, as he walks up to him. "Where's Seto and them" asks Yami, when he noticed them gone. "There in the present, remember they were already reborn, so they went to join with there present day bodies" answers Yugi.  
  
"What about you why aren't you gone" asks Yami, to his tenshi. "Because I've come for you" replies Yugi. "What do you mean" asks Yami. "I mean if you don't want to stay here you can join us and be reborn but I can't force you to die for me, for you have a kingdom to run" answers Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, I don't care about the Kingdom, you, Seto and them are all that matter to me and if dieing is the only way to be with you so be it, now let's go" replies Yami, as he decided his destiney by dieing.  
  
As soon as Yami decided, there's a huge flash before darkness took over his body, causing him to black out as he falls to the ground.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: ok I know it was a mean thing for Yami to die but don't worry he won't be forgotten  
  
Hikari shadowcat: yep he'll appear in the next 2 chapters 


	14. Old friends return as new friends

Me: alright only one more chapter to write  
  
Hikari shadowcat: anyways just so you no there's only one more chapter after this one  
  
Me: well, we don't own YuGiOh and never will they belong to Kazuki Takahasi and Konami, we only borrow them, and also sorry for any poor grammar.  
  
"......"-talking  
  
'......'- thoughts  
  
....- Yugi to Yami  
  
....- Yami to Yugi  
  
========================  
  
The Pharaoh's Angel  
  
By: Yamishadowcat22  
  
Chapter14: Old friends return as new friends  
  
It's been over a year since Joey and them had met up with Pharaoh Yami, Yugi and the others and over the year none of them had heard anything from them making them worry.  
  
"What do you think could've happen to them" asks Bakura, as the gang say inside the classroom talking away as they waited for school to begin. "Don't know" answers Joey.  
  
"I hope nothing bad happened to them" replies Tea. "Don't worry they'll appear soon" replies another voice, which causes them to turn around only to see Priest Seto and them as ghosts.  
  
"Whar happened to you" asks Ryou. "We were injured in the fight against the dark one and because of it we died, but we were sent to be your guardians to help you when ever the need maybe" answers Seto.  
  
"How can you be guardians and further more where would you stay" asks Tristan. "It's simple Ra has sent us to you to protect you, to make sure nothing happens to you, so were more like your Yami's which make you are hikari's and well stay in your body" replies Bakurah.  
  
"Ok, I'm down with that" replies Joey. So with nothing further Priest Seto joined with Kaiba, Mokie with Mokuba, Shizuka with Serenity, Jounouchi with Joey, Ryo with Ryou, Bakurah with Bakura, Marrik with Marik, Maliik with Malik, Anzu with Tea, Honda with Tristan, Maii with Mai, Isis with Ishizu and Rhisid with Odieon.  
  
Just after they all joined with one another the teacher walks in. "Ok class please take your seats for today we have two new students joining us today" replies the teacher to her studentsas they took there seats.  
  
So with nothing else the two walk into the class room surprising everyone. "Please welcome Yugi and Yami Atemu Mutou there brothers who just recently moved here from egypt so be nice, now where to seat you....hm... alright Yami and Yugi please take the empty seats iufront of Seto Kaiba and Malik Ishtar" directs the teacher to the two who nod and take there seats infront of the correct people leaving a baffled teacher.  
  
"How did you know who was who especially with Malik and his brother Marik" asks a stun teacher. "Just a guess" reply the two as they take there seats. So with nothing else she begins the days lessons.  
  
'Hm, do you think there joined with the past Yugi and Yami' thought Kaiba to his other. 'I believe so but we can't find out till later but Yugi will have a hikari for a partner since he was orignally a Angel so he can't have a Yami but a hikari' replies Seto to his other.  
  
'What?' asks Kaiba. 'I'll explain later' and with that Seto closed his connection to Kaiba. Hours later class was done and it was now time for linch so everyone made there way for the caferteria.  
  
Upond arriving at the cafeteria Joey and them spot Yugi and Yami sitting by themselves and eatting lunch while talking to each other. So deciding to be friendly they walk over to them to introduce themselves to them.  
  
As they walk over to them Yami sees them and goes defensive by glaring at the new commers. "Yes" asks Yami. "Hi" replies Joey. 'Joey allow us to take over just to see if our pharaoh is there' replies Jounoushi and so Jounouchi and them took over for a minute.  
  
"We wanted to say hi and we were just curious how you knew which one was Kaiba and the other was Malik, since it's still hard for the teachers to tell them apart" replies Ishizu who was currently Isis that was speaking.  
  
"It was just a guess I suppose but you know.... It's improper to ask such a thing to a Pharaoh who knows his friends and family" replies Yami. "Pharaoh?" asks Seto pretending he was still Kaiba. "Don't play dumb Seto, you know as well as I do that were joined to our present selves so don't play with me" replies Yami again, before he became silente. Just then Yami appears next to his reincarnated form.  
  
"Surprise to see me" asks Yami, to his family and friends. "How, you do that" asks Serentiy. "I joined with him not long ago, but since I'm his guardian I'll be known as Atemu and Yugi who's guardian his vessel will be known as Yuugi" explains Atemu.  
  
As soon as the explantions were done they let there hosts take control as they watch them become good friends, etc. "Well tell us abit about your selves." replies Tea. "Well, me and Yugi are brothers he's 17 and I'm 18, we just recently moved here from Cairo Egypt and we both play duel monsters" replies Yami.  
  
"Cool, so who's your favorite monster" asks Ryou. "Mine I have to say is the Dark Magician and Yugi well he to favor's the Dark Magician but he also favors the Dark Magician Girl, right Yugi?" asks Yami, as he turns to his little brother. "Yep" answers Yugi, as they all chat and tell about them selves.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Well how was this  
  
Hikari shadowcat: Only one more chapter to post and then this story will be done.  
  
Me: Yep so enjoy again well post the next chapter tomorrow, until then 


	15. Epilogue

Me: ok, here's the last chapter to The Pharaoh's Angel  
  
Hikari shadowcat: anyways enjoy also were glade so many of you liked this story  
  
Me: anyways, we don't own YuGiOh and never will they belong to Kazuki Takahasi and Konami, we only borrow them, and also sorry for any poor grammar.  
  
"......"-talking  
  
'......'- thoughts  
  
....- Yugi to Yami  
  
....- Yami to Yugi  
  
========================  
  
The Pharaoh's Angel  
  
By: Yamishadowcat22  
  
Chapter15: Epilogue  
  
It was now over a year since Pharaoh Yami and them became guardians to there reicarnated selves and over that period of time Priest Seto had explained about Yugi having a hikari for a guardian instead of a Yami, since he was a angel when he was alive. But since he was all light it was good in away since Yami was half light half dark that Atemu was able to balance him and Yami.  
  
And right now everyone was having a blast at the arcade, for also during that time everyone was having a blast at the arcade for also during that time everyone was showing Yami, Yugi and there past selves around since they still didn't know where everything was. But today was different, for today Yami and Yugi were argueing which wasn't normal for them, for the two never argued.  
  
"Yugi, your to much of a handle to watch" replies Yami, angerly."Yami....I...." but Yugi doesn't get to finish. "Yugi sometimes I wish you weren't my brother, I can't watch you plus myself your just in the way, and frankly for all I care the next time your bullied at school I won't be there" snaps Yami, to his little brother who had tears in his eyes while everyone else stood shocked.  
  
"Pharaoh" replies Isis, who appeared next to Ishizu, shocked by the fact her reincarnated Pharaoh would say such things. "FINE WHO NEEDS YOU, YOUR ALWAYS MEAN TO ME I LIKED YOU WHEN YOU WERE NICER.......I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU" shouts Yugi before running from a shocked group.  
  
"Who needs him, anyways" replies Yami, before walking towards the exit, while deep inside he felt his heart break, for he knew as did his other half that he never yelled at Yugi like that before.  
  
So as Yami walked out no one saw his tears. "Yugi...I'm...sorry" whispers Yami, as he sinks to his knees once he's outside. "What's his problem" asks Tristan. "I knew his temper would break" replies Atemu, as he stood were Yami once stood.  
  
"What do you mean" asks Anzu, to her Pharaoh. "What I mean is Yami did what he did because of his anger, you see one day at school Yami came across a group of bullies who were hurting Yugi but when Yami took care of them and got him home his mom, step dad and grandfather blamed Yami for not being there, but he just ignored them as he helped Yugi completely ignoring them." explains Atemu.  
  
"But that was a huge mistake for once Yugi was lieing on his bed Yami's step dad approached him and hit him punching him in the jaw" replies Atemu. "What happened?" asks Joey. "He snaped, he basically said that he shouldn't talk that he's not there real father that he's only there step father and nothing more" replies Atemu.  
  
So with understanding they all go to find Yami only to find him taking his anger out on a trash can. "Yami, let's find Yugi" replies Bakura, to his friend. "I don't know if I can not after what I said to him" replies Yami. "It wasn't you" replies Atemu. "I don't....." but Yami is cut off as they spot Yuugi panting hard and Atemu running over to him.  
  
"You...gotta..help...Yugi" pants Yuugi. "What happened" asks a worry Yami. "He's in big trouble in the park" replies Yuugi, and so they all race towards the park. Upon arriving Yami and them notice Yugi being bullied. "Hey you punks leave him alone" shouts Kaiba. "And who are you?" sneers a guy.  
  
"I'm his brother thats who" growls Yami, as he rushed to his brother side as Joey and Tristan took care of the bullies. Once taken care of Yami begins to look at Yugi. "Yugi, please forgive me, I never meant what I said earlier. I guess I let my anger get the best of me please forgive me" whispers Yami, loud enough for him to hear as tears begin to fall.  
  
"I'll forgive you if you forgive me" replies Yugi. "Of course" replies Yami. And so the two made up and went home, neither aware of the danger they would endure later on.  
  
The End  
  
Please R&R  
  
Me: Well here you go, the ending of The Pharaoh's Angel  
  
Hikari shadowcat: We hope you all liked  
  
Me: Well, until next time, again it's up to the reviewers if they want a sequel. 


End file.
